Crafting
Crafting in Engines is both relatively simple and extremely robust. Each of the six crafting skills specialise in their respective aspects, but have the synergy when combined to produce items that are greater than what each skill alone would produce. This is due to a system of augments, or modifications, from each skill that become available by deconstructing prototypes or learning from schematics. The page on Crafting Basics goes into more detail on the crafting system. The crafting skills are the following: Alchemy *Used for brewing concoctions that perform a wide range of functions, from simple health recovery (e.g. healing or recovery potions) to exotic buffs (e.g. Bloody Murder). *Raw materials can range from the commonly store-bought to rare reagents from remote areas. *Improving Alchemy allows for potions that provide a greater effect and last longer while lowering the toxicity cost. *Currently, Alchemy has no modifications, nor synergy with another crafting skill. Armoring *Used for making all medium and heavy armor, and all accessories of those weights. *Ingredients are generally iron ingots available at the Crafthall, though exotic alloys may be located throughout Trivium. *Improving Armoring allows the creation of higher-ranked armor, thus improving their defensive potential. *Armoring has a number of modifications revolving around altering the material composition of armor and shields, and a variety of non-mechanical upgrades. Blacksmithing *Used for making melee and throwing weapons. *Raw materials are generally iron ingots available at the Crafthall, though exotic alloys may be located throughout Trivium. *Improving Blacksmithing allows the creation of higher-ranked weapons, thus improving their accuracy and damage potential. *Weaponsmithing has a small number of modifications revolving around altering weapon material and a variety of non-mechanical upgrades. Engineering *Used for making crossbows, mechanical devices, and mechanical augments. *Raw materials are often copper and brass available at the Crafthall, but may include cloth, leather, iron, and other assorted oddities. *Improving Engineering allows the creation of higher-ranked crossbows and mechanical devices. Crossbows improve in accuracy and damage potential, while devices become more reliable and effective to use. *Engineering carries the vast majority of upgrades for all crafting skills besides Alchemy as it provides new features, replicates existing skills (at lower effectiveness), or provides miscellaneous benefits. Gunsmithing *Used for making all firearms (except crossbows). *Raw materials are generally iron or brass ingots available at the Crafthall, though exotic alloys may be located throughout Trivium. *Improving Gunsmithing allows for making firearms of higher rank, thus improving their accuracy and damage potential. *Gunsmithing allows some modifications to firearms, but otherwise does not synergize with any other skill. Tailoring *Used for making all light armor, and all accessories of the weight. *Raw materials are usually cloth and leather available at the Crafthall, but varieties of leather may be skinned from animals throughout Trivium. *Improving Armoring allows for the creation of higher-ranked armor, thus improving their defensive potential. *Tailoring has a number of upgrades to cover both light and heavier armor. Crafting Abilities Each crafting skill follows the ability tree progression outlined below. The single words "Crafting" and "Skill" are replaced with the name of the crafting skill in question: Crafting (I) Prerequisites: Skill (1) Required For: Crafting (II) You can use your full crafting skill to craft items up to level 20. Crafting (II) Prerequisites: Skill (20), Crafting (I) Required For: Crafting (III) You can use your full crafting skill to craft items up to level 40. Crafting (III) Prerequisites: Skill (40), Crafting (II) Required For: Crafting (IV) You can use your full crafting skill to craft items up to level 60. Crafting (IV) Prerequisites: Skill (60), Crafting (III) Required For: Crafting (V) You can use your full crafting skill to craft items up to level 80. Crafting (V) Prerequisites: Skill (80), Crafting (IV) You can use your full crafting skill to craft items up to level 100. ---- Back to Skills/Advancement.